simcityhurricanesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:NHC Conference 2012
The 2012 National Hurricane Center Conference ended on November 30, 2012. 2012 Analysis The 9th session of the NHC Conference has ended. Official information from the National Hurricane Center has been released. Season's Retired Names What will be this year's retired names? Official Result: The National Hurricane Center has officially retired the names Bob, Lili, and Paul due to their extensive damage. They will be replaced by Bruce, Leo, and Preston for the 2018 season. ''-NHC'' It is obviously Hurricanes Paul, Lili, and Bob due to their extensive damage. I think Paul will rather be replaced with Philip or Pete. Lili should be replaced with rather Lidia or Leo. Bob should be replaced by rather Boris or Bruce. Vicente also has a possibility of being retired due to having near 1 billion simoleons in damage, but it's probably unlikely. STO12 (talk) 02:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Paul, Lili, Bob, and possibly Vicente, because of the high damage. My replacements include Bennett, Lyndsay, Preston, and Victor. AndrewTalk To Me 02:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Season's Strongest Storm What was the season's strongest storm? Official Result: The season's strongest storm was Everett. ''-NHC'' Well, if you look at the season's statistics, Everett is the strongest storm of the year. STO12 (talk) 02:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree. AndrewTalk To Me 02:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Most Damaging Storm What was the most damaging storm? Official Result: The season's most damaging storm was Paul. ''-NHC'' Again, if you look at the season's statistics, Paul was the most damaging. STO12 (talk) 02:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) (see my above post) AndrewTalk To Me 02:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Public's Choice What was the public's top choice(s)? Official Result: The public's top favorite was a tie between Everett and Samuel. ''-NHC'' It looks like the Public's choice so far is Everett. STO12 (talk) 02:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I voted for Samuel. AndrewTalk To Me 02:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Largest System What was this season's largest system? Official Result: The season's largest storm was Everett. ''-NHC'' I think it's Everett, due to being the season's strongest storm. It could also potentially be Rick or Howard too. STO12 (talk) 02:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I would say Everett. AndrewTalk To Me 02:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Smallest System What was this year's smallest system? Official Result: The season's smallest storm was Annette. ''-NHC'' It's probably Annette from the looks of its satellite picture. Noel could also be the season's smallest system. STO12 (talk) 02:07, December 1, 2012 (UTC) It's either Annette or Wallis. AndrewTalk To Me 02:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) NHC's Top Favorite What do you think the NHC's top favorite is? Official Result: The NHC's top favorite was Everett because of the number of records it produced during its lifetime. ''-NHC'' Due to Everett's records, it is most likely Everett (once again). Rick could also, due to being a category 5. STO12 (talk) 02:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Maybe Hurricane Rick. AndrewTalk To Me 02:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Longest Lasting System What was the season's most longest lasting storm? Official Result: The season's most longest lasting storm was Omar. ''-NHC'' From the looks of the season's statistics, Omar looks to be the longest lasting storm. STO12 (talk) 02:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Guess so. AndrewTalk To Me 02:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The Public's top voted storm Sorry, but this poll has been closed! Pick your most favorite storm of the year! What is your favorite storm of the 2012 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season?